The Most Important Tradition of All
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: They're fugitives, and there's no such thing as normalcy anymore. Still, Colin will do anything to give Dennis the best Christmas possible.


_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Assignment 10: Muggle Studies, task 1- Write about someone celebrating a Christmas tradition._

 _Days of the Month: Bacon Day- Write about something happening in the morning._

 _Jingle Bells: Write about being with family._

 _Word Count: 853_

* * *

Colin shivers as he huddles around the fire. The aroma of the cooking fish makes his stomach growl and twist painfully, but he ignores it. It's so tempting to take a few bites, but he wants this to be perfect.

He glances at Dennis' slumbering figure, curled up in his sleeping bag and shivering against the snow and ice. Dennis has been down lately. Each December day that passes seems to make the younger boy sadder. It's the first year they aren't able to go home for Dennis' favorite holiday. Really, it doesn't even feel like Christmas at all.

But that won't stop Colin from trying. He glances around their little campground, a small smile tugging at his lips. The small tree is nearly bare, and it's nothing like the grand spruces their father would set up. There are no decorations adorning the pitiful branches, but he's managed to scrape together a small gift that's been poorly wrapped in scraps of newspaper. The small feast of fish, mushrooms, and parsnips could never compare to the mouthwatering piles of ham, rolls, potatoes, and gravy that home always held, but it's more than they're used to these days.

It isn't perfect, but maybe it will be enough. Dennis has always loved their traditions— the tree, the small feast with their family, the gifts. How can Colin deny him even the smallest moment of happiness when Dennis has already lost so much? Colin wants to give his little brother the world, but he'll settle for giving him one good day.

He removes the meat from over the fire and sets it aside before kneeling beside Dennis. "Hey, Den," he whispers softly, shaking his brother. "Wake up. It's Christmas."

The younger boy sits up with a groan. His sandy hair is tangled and damp from sleep and snow, but a tired smile tugs at his lips. "Merry Christmas," he yawns, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "Presents—"

"Presents can wait," Colin assures him. "You know we always eat first."

Dennis' lips twist into a pout. Colin doesn't understand why. As much fun as they always have opening gifts, it's never been the highlight of their Christmas mornings back home.

"It isn't much," Colin says, guiding his younger brother to the fire, "but it's our own little feast."

"Should we say grace?"

It seems like a silly request, but Colin gets it. It's another tradition. Maybe Colin has lost his faith while on the run, but he's willing to do anything to make his brother feel like it's a normal Christmas morning. He takes Dennis' hand, and the two bow their heads.

"Thank you, God," Dennis says quietly. "Thank you for the food and for my brother. It hasn't been a happy time, but at least I have Colin. Thank you for giving us this time together, and…" He trails off. It's been so long since either of them have bothered with prayer, and the words seem to stick in his throat. "And amen."

Colin nods before digging in. Even if it isn't the same type of Christmas they're used to, Dennis seems happier.

"I can't wait until you see what I got you!" Dennis says eagerly before shoving mushrooms into his mouth.

"You got me something? How? When?"

He had thought he'd managed to keep a close eye on Dennis. After all, the two of them have barely had barely been apart since they'd been forced to go on the run. How could Dennis have found the time to get him anything?

Dennis smirks, his face practically glowing with pride. "I have my ways," he answers between bites of food.

It doesn't take them long to finish eating. Colin doesn't know if it's because they're both starving or just looking forward to the exchange. Maybe it's a mix of both. Whatever the reason, they eat their Christmas breakfast within a few short minutes.

Colin summons the poorly wrapped gift from the bare tree, blushing. "Sorry I couldn't get any proper wrapping paper."

Dennis laughs as he digs through his bag. "I didn't even wrap yours. Don't worry," he assures him, fishing out three new rolls of film.

"Den," Colin softly, accepting the film with a smile.

Dennis takes the wrapped present from Colin, eagerly pulling the scraps of paper away as he reveals the ball within. He grins. "I missed playing football," he says, rolling the ball between his hands.

"I know."

Dennis scrambles to his feet, happily kicking the ball around. His shoes don't give him proper grip, and he slides here and there as he begins to dribble. "Come on, Col!" he calls, waving his brother over. "Play me!"

Football has never really interested Colin, but Dennis hasn't looked this happy in so long. He sets his film inside his bag before climbing to his feet. "Pass it!"

Maybe it isn't the sort of Christmas they're used to; maybe it's been a morning filled with the ghosts of traditions they've cherished for so long. Maybe it isn't perfect, but it doesn't matter. They're together, and spending time with family is the greatest tradition of all.


End file.
